


Rentboy

by Krissielee



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Red Kryptonite, Rimming, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/pseuds/Krissielee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex spat his drink across the table, eyes wide as his-oh, God-brother took the stage, blushing red but moving with the music easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rentboy

It had been a long month. First there was the meeting in Hong Kong, which lasted three days too long and the jet lag between there and Barcelona nearly drove him to drink. The caffeine pills kept him up until the end of that mess, and from there he'd flown into Gotham. Bruce was a great guy; he all but forced Lex to rest when his plane landed, promising not to favor Wayne Enterprises in the contracts, and Lex trusted him with his life, had since their days at Excelsior. 

Unfortunately, those few hours of rest weren't enough to get him through London, Moscow, Tokyo, and New York, and for the past two weeks he'd had a migraine pounding behind his eyes. All he wanted was to go back home to the farm and sleep in his own bed again. He missed hearing Jonathan curse at the cows before dawn, and he missed Martha having his coffee ready and his laptop set up in the living room when he woke up so he wouldn't have his competitors thinking that just because he preferred staying with his foster family he couldn't keep up with the cutthroats of Metropolis.

Lex sighed as he glanced up at the clock. After midnight, already? And he hadn't finished checking the projections Gabe had sent him, never mind that he still had to look over the contract terms for the merger with RGAT Labs, which would take another three hours, at least.

He jumped when his cell phone rang, and he scrambled to pick it up when he saw the Caller ID. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Oh, no, honey, nothing's wrong," Martha rushed to reassure the man, "it's just been a long time since you've come home, and your father and I were getting worried."

"So you're calling this late at night?"

Martha sighed. "Well, I have to admit, I was hoping you'd be able to make it home for your father's birthday," she said softly. "I haven’t been able to get hold of you through your secretary..."

"Shit--sorry, Mom." Lex groaned, resting his forehead against his desk. "I forgot. Between the merger and the meetings it just slipped my mind." It wouldn’t slip his mind to fire Dominique for not putting Martha’s calls through, though.

"No, baby, I don't want you feeling guilty for being so busy. But you _will_ try to make it out here, won't you? I know it's short notice, and that you're swamped with work, but I know your dad would love to see you."

"There's no way I'd miss it," Lex vowed. He'd have to cancel about eight meetings to do it, but he needed a break from work, anyway. "Maybe I could stay a few days? I'll let someone else work themselves to death next week."

"Lex, that would be wonderful. Clark's coming home from school then, too, and I think a weekend with both my boys would be great."

He was smiling even as he tried to figure out how even two days off would be possible. He started making notes as the conversation went on, detailing exactly which meetings could be cancelled, or put off, or delegated out to other people. It wasn't easy; Lex liked to do his dirty work himself. "I promise I'll be there. I’ll even stay a few extra days. It'll be my vacation."

"Great! I love you, honey. Get some sleep, okay? You sound tired."

"I will, Mom." They both knew he wouldn't be sleeping until everything was in order, and that it could take until he left for Smallville for that to happen. "Tell Dad I'll see him soon. Saturday, right?"

He had to admit, though, as he hung up, that he felt better for talking to Martha. He wasn't tired anymore, either. He'd get a lot more done tonight if he didn't sleep, so he helped himself to another cup of coffee and began to work on the projections for next quarter.

\--

"Right...right...okay. I've got someone on it already, Dominique. Cancel that one. And that one. Look, I don't care who you have to fuck, I'm taking the rest of the week off--and if you say one more word, I'll take next week off, too!" Lex shut his phone, burying it deep in his pocket as he climbed out of the Mercedes, locking it and setting the alarm before slipping the keys in alongside his phone. He was outside a nondescript club, and he tugged the fedora down over his brow as he slipped in past the bouncers. 

Inside, the lights were dim, and Lex took a seat near the stage, ordering a double Scotch on the rocks as the emcee stood up, announcing that tonight was amateur night, and the winner would win five hundred dollars. Lex smiled to himself. A perfect way to relax would be to sit back and see what sort of natural talent the young men and women of Metropolis had to offer.

The women were first, and while Lex had to admit they looked good hugging the pole, he was far more interested in the men lined up against the wall, fidgeting awkwardly. He'd bet money that more than half of them were doing it on a dare. It was the boy on the end that caught Lex's eye, though. He looked so familiar, so like his brother--he was even wearing flannel and jeans! Tighter jeans than Lex had ever seen outside his fantasies, but the dark hair certainly emphasized the resemblance of the pseudo-Clark to his younger brother. It wasn't that he _wanted_ to imagine his brother, not really--it was just something that had happened over the numerous days and weeks he was away from the farm. Hotel rooms never felt right once Lex began to wonder what Clark would think of this museum, or that restaurant, and those nights, much to Lex's mortification, were the ones he spent in bed with images of Clark spread out beneath him, moaning for Lex to fuck him.

There went his second glass, and he willed his erection away while he waited for the third. It wouldn't do to come in his pants from a striptease. Especially, Lex thought, before "Clark" was on stage. It was nearly his turn, and while some of the men were rather well-endowed, none of them caught his eye the way that messy dark hair did.

"And now, ladies and gents, our last amateur of the evening! Fresh from the farm and organically grown, this country boy is here tonight to make a name for himself in the big city. Let's give it up for Kal!"

Lex spat his drink across the table, eyes wide as his--oh, God-- _brother_ took the stage, blushing red but moving with the music easily. The flannel shirt was untucked and unbuttoned, and a clean white shirt was underneath, just teasing the hem of those too-small jeans.

There was _no way_ he'd survive the next three minutes.

Lex didn't recognize the song, but it really wasn't that important. Clark's hands were running down the front of his body, and he slid out of his flannel shirt slowly, rubbing the fabric over his chest teasingly. And when the other patrons began hooting and hollering at Clark, it was an act of God that Lex didn't stand up and tell them to stop looking at his brother like he was a piece of meat. He wasn't jealous that they were looking, of course; he was concerned for his brother's welfare.

At least, that's what he was trying to tell himself.

But then Clark grinned, grabbing on to the pole in the middle of the stage, rocking against it in a way that was probably illegal in Kansas and Lex forgot to think.

Clark's tight white tee shirt followed his flannel, ripped away from his tanned chest and tossed out to the drunks eagerly awaiting more skin. The look of lust on Clark's face was better than Lex had ever fantasized about--he wasn't even aware until now that his little brother knew how to look so delectable. But there he was, touching his chest and groaning so lowly that Lex might have just been hearing things. Blunt fingertips brushed against a nipple as Clark arched his back sharply, bending backwards with only a leg around the pole keeping him from falling over.

Lex audibly gulped, his throat suddenly dry. He knew Clark could dance--Lex had made it a point to teach him the basics before he was required to attend any school dances--but this was beyond that. Shoes were toed off and Lex's cock pulsed with need. Dollar bills were making their way to the stage with every movement of his body. Clark grinned, his eyes locking with Lex's for a moment before moving around the room, blowing kisses to some, winking at others. It was almost innocent, the playful way he teased the audience, and Lex was breathing hard enough to wonder if maybe his asthma had come back again.

The leather belt joined the discarded shirt toward the back end of the stage, forgotten among the sensual movements and heated looks. The casual caresses against Clark's groin would fuel Lex's fantasies for months. And--oh, fuck--he was lowering the zipper on those jeans. And that barely-there trail of hair leading into his boxers was just begging to be licked. Lex wanted to see if it tasted as good as it looked.

Clark moaned as he rocked against the pole again, his pants sliding further and further down over his hips. If Clark were to do this for a living, Lex was sure he'd be the richest man in Metropolis with moves like that. Every man and woman in the city would be dying to touch him, no price too steep.

The jeans were kicked in his direction, and Lex tried not to look suspicious as he glanced at the dozen or so other people cheering at his brother. 

They'd just made a powerful enemy.

He couldn't let his brother be taken advantage of by the likes of these assholes. Lex Luthor always got what he wanted, damn it, and right now he wanted to fuck his brother. He was more aroused than he could recall ever being, from watching a teenager writhe around in his underwear, and he wanted to see if that bulge was as real as the one tenting his own pants.

And it was over--too soon, not soon enough, and the emcee was on stage, announcing Kal as the winner. He handed Clark five hundred in cash, and Clark grinned, counting it out once again before sticking it in the waistband of his boxers and giving a cocky half-wave to the patrons before slipping back into his jeans and sauntering over to the bar for a drink.

Lex stood up so fast his chair fell over, and he rushed over to the emcee, intent on laying his claim before anyone else had the chance.

"I want a private show with Kal. Money is no object," he said, pulling out his wallet. "For both you and him."

The man smiled, holding out his hand. "Three hundred up front for me, and, uh, I'll see what the kid wants." Lex slapped a few bills into the man's hand, tapping his foot impatiently while he went to the bar and pointed him out to Clark. He tugged the fedora down over his eyes; he knew that if Clark wanted, he could look through the hat and see who he was, but it made Lex feel better.

"Kid wants five hundred. And another two hundred for me."

 _I'm lucky I'm rich_ , Lex thought as he passed over the money. "Let's do it," he muttered, ducking his head as he followed the man backstage and down a hall with what most likely would have been dressing rooms in a more upscale theatre establishment, but here meant privacy. Three doors down on the left and Lex was left inside a sparsely furnished room, filled with two chairs, a small table, and a rather large couch. He sat down in one of the plush chairs, careful not to think about how many people had jerked off sitting in the same spot as he, and palmed his groin, his eyes falling closed to the images of his brother stripping so erotically before him.

"So, Ferdinand says you wanted to see me?" Clark's voice, smooth and cool, interrupted Lex's thoughts.

He looked up at the boy standing shirtless before him, clearing his throat as he sat up straighter. "Ferdinand?"

"The owner. Likes to be called Frankie, but I like pissing him off." Clark smiled brilliantly, hooking his thumbs in his belt loops.

"Do you? How long have you been doing this, Kal?"

"Just a few days. I need the money."

"Well, you certainly earned enough in tips out there."

Clark shrugged, sitting down on the edge of the chair opposite Lex. "Only about a hundred." He looked down at his hands, toying with a silver ring on his finger. Lex remembered that ring. He'd picked it up for Clark in Austria, an antique prayer box ring that Lex thought Clark would stick in a drawer and forget about.

Apparently, he was wrong.

"Surely that, along with your prize and the money I'm paying you now is enough for whatever you need it for," Lex replied, leaning forward.

"Nah," Clark answered. "Ferdinand wasn't lying when he said I'm a farmer's son. Gotta send some money home to keep the cows fed." He leaned closer to Lex, smirking when the distance was closed to just a few inches. His eyes flicked up to the hat, then down over the rest of Lex's body, pausing pointedly on his crotch. "But you aren't paying me to talk, are you? Thought you wanted to get better acquainted with my dick."

"What would your family say if they knew you were whoring around Metropolis?" Lex knew he was upset and jealous. If Clark needed the money, why hadn't he just asked? What was the point of Lex's money if not to help out his family?

"They think I've got a construction job. I'm pretty strong, so it's not a stretch," Clark answered, smirking. "And if we're going to sit here and chat, my price goes up."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Does it? Well, then, as lovely as getting to know you is, I think you can lose the pants." He leaned back as calmly as he could, settling in and glancing at Clark's crotch.

Clark stood up, chuckling. "Smart man." He reached a hand out, patting Lex's cheek patronizingly, the cool metal of his ring making him shiver. He kicked his jeans off without another thought, standing in front of Lex in nothing but his boxer shorts. This close, Lex saw that they were silk, and he groaned softly when Clark teased the waistband, rolling his hips towards Lex.

His boxers inched down slowly, teasing Lex with glimpses of more of Clark's skin than he ever thought he'd see. Just a peek of his erection, and then Clark was naked, and Lex licked his lips unconsciously.

"How--how much for a fuck?" he asked when Clark began to stroke himself. 

Clark's hand stopped moving and he looked up at Lex hesitantly. "How...much should I charge?" he answered timidly.

Lex stared at Clark incredulously. "You mean, you've never--"

"No. Not for that."

"Have you _ever_ \--"

"No."

"So you're a virgin?"

" _No_. I've had girls." Clark was blushing again, and Lex reached out for his arm, just touching comfortingly. He could see his awkward little brother in those reddened cheeks, and he wished he could just wrap his arms around the boy like he did when they were little.

"If you'd rather not, Kal, go get dressed again." He tried not to let the disappointment creep into his voice, but as he looked at Clark, at those brilliant green eyes and all that golden tanned skin, he couldn't find it in himself to care if Clark knew how much he wanted it. "I won't hold it against you." Except he _would_. He was being cheated out of his fantasy, and it wasn't fair!

Clark was quiet for a moment, but once his eyes met Lex's again, they were determined. "You've got condoms?" he asked before leaning forward, hands on either side of Lex's head.

"In my wallet." Jonathan had taught them both to always be prepared, though Lex had his doubts about whether dear old dad had expected them to be prepared with each other.

"Good." Clark smiled at him warmly, if a bit apprehensively as he pressed his lips to Lex's ear, pressing their bodies together. Lex sighed, wrapping his arms around the boy, letting himself indulge in the feel of so much warm skin against him. Clark reached up, pulling the hat off Lex's head and tossing it aside as he pressed his lips to Lex's ear. "But...I think I'd rather you hold _Clark_ like this, Lex," he whispered.

Lex tensed, pulling back to look Clark in the face. "What tipped me off?" he breathed.

"Your cologne. And your voice. And your _hands_ ," Clark admitted. "I've imagined your hands on me so many time, Lex. Don't push me away," he begged.

"Never," Lex agreed. "And I swear I'll play the responsible adult, but _after_ we fuck. God, Clark, I sure as hell hope you meant it when you asked about condoms." He reached between them, taking hold of Clark's cock, moaning softly at the feel of hot, hard flesh in his grip.

"I meant it, Lex," Clark gasped, his hips jerking forward into Lex's grasp. "I want you to...to fuck me."

Lex looked up at Clark, love and lust shining back at him. "Go get on the couch," he ordered, and Clark smiled mischievously at his older brother. In an instant, Lex was naked too, laying on the couch, and Clark was beside him, a condom from his wallet in his hand. It took Lex a few seconds to realize what had happened, and when his mind caught up with his body, he grinned.

"You know," he started, "All those times I imagined this happening, I never thought your speed would come in handy." A pause, just long enough to kiss Clark sweetly. "I think I could get used to this."

"You imagined us?" Clark sounded surprised, something that made Lex chuckle.

"Every night."

"Tell me," Clark said in the same tone he used to use to ask for fairy tales from Lex at bedtime. "I want to know your favorite fantasy."

Lex was powerless to resist that tone at twelve, and at twenty-five, he was just as weak-willed.

"I‘ve come home three days early after a business trip, and Mom says you‘re out at the Manor, making use of the pool while I‘m gone," Lex breathed softly, fingers in Clark’s hair. "I don’t mind, of course, but I do hurry over, wanting to surprise you. Your eyes light up when you’re happy to see me, you know that?"

Clark hummed softly, his head on Lex’s chest as he listened. Lex smiled, loving the weight of his brother against him. 

"I can’t wait to see it again, so I speed over and sneak down to the pool house just in time to see you come up for air. God, Clark, you’re so sexy, water dripping down your chest as you shake the droplets away. I’m looking in at you as you climb out--you’re naked, and I’ve never seen you as beautiful as in that moment before you dive back in." Lex squirmed, tugging Clark up for a kiss. "I open the door, and you turn to face me, lighting up before a flicker of embarrassment crosses your features. You speed over to your clothes, and I don’t even know I’m telling you to wait until you pause.

"You tell me you need to get dressed--you didn’t expect me to see you that way. But all I can do is stare at you, speechless until you blush and ask why? I don’t answer, and finally you ask if I want to join you, and fuck, I do. You’re waiting for me to strip out of my work clothes, staring at me with the same hunger I look at you with. My hands are fumbling with my tie; I’m desperate to be naked, as close to you as I can get."

Clark grinned then, pressing Lex down with his full weight. "Like this?"

"Well, I usually imagine something a little more physical than this, but we’ll wait until I tell you about how I fuck you against the side of the swimming pool for that," Lex shot back, delighting in Clark’s laughter.

"Skip to the good part, then. And maybe sometime we can play in your pool, huh?"

"Needy little brat," Lex teased, but Clark didn’t look repentant at all. "We’re swimming together, and you finally decide we should play Marco Polo, because you know how much I hate it, but I can’t deny you anything. And you tell me that I’m it, but you’re not making any effort to get away. I catch you, and you just wrap your arms around me, hugging me so tight. You tell me you missed me, and I’ve missed you too, so much it aches.

"Your lips are on mine, then, and all I can do is kiss you back. You taste so good, and I never want to stop." Lex paused, kissing Clark as deeply as in his fantasy. "My hands slide down to your ass--you’ve got a beautiful ass, Clark, and I can’t recall the first time I thought about tasting it. But that’s for another time. Now, you’re moaning against me, hard against my thigh, and I’m rutting against you like a dog in heat. But you don’t seem to mind; you’re grunting and gasping right alongside me."

Clark moaned softly, reaching down to take hold of Lex’s erection. He stroked softly, but the heat from those fingers was still enough to split the man’s attention enough that he had to work to find the right words.

"And your face...when you come, so beautiful. Pushes me over the edge, and you press me back against the wall, kissing me all over. I’ll never get enough of your mouth on my skin, I know it in my mind, and I know it here. I ask you if I can have you, and you tell me I can, ask me to fuck you.

"I tell you I love you--a clichéd time to say it, but it’s true. You tell me you’ve loved me so long, and I’ve never seen so happy as when you wrap me in your arms and ask me to make love to you. Because anything we do will be love."

"Because I do love you," Clark whispered. Lex broke out in a huge smile.

"I never thought you’d say those words to me," he breathed, rocking against Clark desperately. "Can we act out the rest of my fantasy, Clark? Please? I need to be in you." Clark groaned in agreement, moving off Lex and turning onto his stomach. Lex licked his lips, wanting to bury himself in his brother somehow. "Do we need lube? I’m afraid I don’t carry that in my wallet."

"Just use spit, Lex. I can take it. You know I can." Lex hesitated only a moment before he leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Clark’s tailbone. Clark wiggled happily, spreading his legs further apart as Lex’s tongue slid down to tease the crease of his ass. Lex breathed deep; the smell of sweat and soap made him feel dizzy with lust, and he wasted no further time before pressing his tongue into Clark, slurping and licking hungrily. Clark cried out loudly as Lex thrust his tongue deeper, wishing it was his cock there. Lex squeezed his erection tight for a moment, trying to calm himself down. He moaned loudly, and Clark echoed the sound.

"Please, Lex, please, fuck me," he begged, and Lex pulled back, pressing soft kisses to Clark’s back as he rolled the condom onto himself.

"Ready, Clark?" Lex asked, and after a short nod from Clark, he pushed into the boy carefully, whispering how amazing it felt to be inside him. Clark was panting, squirming beneath him, and Lex had never seen anything more beautiful. "This is gonna be quick."

"Don’t think I can take long," Clark agreed, grunting as Lex thrust into him deeper: once, twice, thrice, and he was balls-deep in his brother. He pressed soft kisses to Clark’s shoulder, whispering words of love and lust to the warm skin. " _Lex_ , you feel so good. M-meant to be like this." Lex couldn’t do anything but nod, tugging on Clark’s hair to pull him close enough to kiss. 

He began to move in earnest then, mindful to make his brother feel as good as he did. From the way their moans mingled, Lex felt he was doing a fair job of it. And then Clark told him to go harder, begging him to do it, and Lex did, pumping his hips forward in a rough rhythm that, had it not been Clark beneath him, Lex would never try with a virgin.

He was buried in Clark when his orgasm hit, and he groaned Clark’s name as he spilled into the condom, shaking with the force of it. Clark whined, fisting his own cock roughly until he climaxed, panting sharply. 

"Tell me," he panted, laying down flat with Lex pressed tight to his back, "why did we wait so long for this?"

"I don’t think Mom would’ve appreciated her baby boys fucking on Christmas break," Lex shot back, shocking chuckles from them both.

"D’you think Mom’ll be mad at us?" Clark asked finally, voice quiet.

"She’ll be pissed," Lex answered in the same somber tone. "I shouldn’t want my brother the way I’d want a woman," he added by way of explanation.

"Can we not tell her?"

Lex frowned. "We’ll have to, sometime. Let’s wait until after Dad’s birthday, though."

"How does next century sound to you?" Clark muttered, and Lex snorted.

"Get yourself dressed, Clark. You’re going to stay with me at the penthouse tonight, and we’ll talk more later. I‘ve still got a few things to say to you." Lex pulled out of the boy, making a face when he realized there was nowhere to throw the condom. No trash can, not even a plastic bag to pack it in to take it home. He grimaced but tied it off before dropping it on the couch and turning for his clothes. There was a rush of motion behind him, and Clark was dressed, grinning impishly at him. "Show off. Go toss that thing, would you?" By the time Clark returned empty-handed, Lex was dressed, hat pulled low over his brow again.

"You look sexy in that hat," Clark said, grinning at Lex. "I’m lucky to have such a good-looking older brother."

"Come on, _Kal_ , let’s get out of here," he answered, and the two hurried to Lex’s car, eager to get back home. The ride was short; Lex sped the entire way, running two red lights and swerving around pedestrians. He wanted to have this conversation where nobody would overhear.

Besides, there was the added bonus of getting Clark naked again.

\--

"Are you crazy, Clark? Stripping?! Shit, I thought Mom and Dad taught you better than that! Not only is it degrading--what if someone you know caught you? Do you know what that would do to the family’s reputation?" Lex was pacing back and forth, watching Clark try to sink into sofa and away from the lecture he was receiving. "You’re supposed to be the good kid--I’m the fuck-up who disappoints everyone all the time! If you needed money that bad, Clark, why didn’t you come to me?"

"Because I wanted to do it on my own! Make money honestly!"

"Taking your clothes off for a bunch of drunken perverts is _honest_?"

"Well...you were there, too! It’s good money, and I didn’t have to take off my shorts!"

"But you did for an extra five hundred! I can’t believe it, Clark! You’re my little brother! I shouldn’t have to find out about this sort of thing like that! What possessed you to do it?"

"Red Kryptonite!" Clark shouted back. "Okay? Just a little bit, so I wouldn’t lose my nerve."

"Where the hell are you hiding it?"

Clark held up his hand. "The ring."

"The ring?" Lex groaned in frustration, turning away angrily. "Fuck! That’s not what it’s supposed to be used for!"

Clark shrugged. "I didn’t want to have to ask you for money again. I do it too much, and I...well, everyone’s always telling me I could model, and this just...paid more up front for basically the same job."

Lex’s anger died quickly at the sight of his brother so upset. "Hey, now, I’ve never once regretted a single cent I’ve given you. It’s the least I can do, you know. I just can’t believe you stripped on stage. Shit! What if Mom and Dad had found out? What if they _do_ find out what you were doing? They’re gonna kill me and strap a chunk of Kryptonite to you."

"Then we’ll just make sure they don’t find out. We’ll tell them the same day that we tell them we’re together," Clark reasoned, looking up at Lex miserably. "It’s just a few more secrets for the family."

"Clark...I know you hate lying. I’m sorry. But this is something Mom and Dad would never forgive us for. Even though we’re not blood related, you’re my brother. And I don’t think that they’d see it any different."

"Maybe they would? I mean, maybe they’ll just want us happy?"

Lex laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, I can see the conversation now. ‘Hey, Mom, guess what, I’m fucking my little brother. Think you could go buy us a box of condoms?’ ‘Sure, sweetie, do you want ribbed for her pleasure?’ I don‘t think so, Clark."

Clark smiled weakly at that. "It’s worth a shot. Look, Lex, can we talk about this tomorrow? Frankly, I’m sick of listening to you and I want to fuck again."

" _What_?"

The younger man held up his ring, smirking slightly. "I want to see if it’s as good in you as the other way around. You game?" In a flash, he was naked, lounging on the sofa, and Lex stared for a moment before grinning at his brother and dashing down the hall towards his room, Clark hot on his heels.

Lex laughed as Clark caught up with him, kissing his neck before pushing him down on the bed. It was a hell of a way to start his vacation.


End file.
